


Rule Number One

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, idefk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: Aside from the official Green Lantern code, rule number one for every GL: do not follow if Hal Jordan and the Sinestro Corps leader Thaal Sinestro ended up fighting in a secluded place away from everyone else.Based on a Tumblr post by blanddcheadcanons
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

> i put way too much thought and effort into this
> 
> enjoy

Shyukumi is a Green Lantern. He had been chosen by a Green Lantern ring to be the protector of his sector. He had undergone harsh and vigorous training to receive his badge and officially become the part of the organization tasked to protect the universe.

He knows that as a Green Lantern it is his responsibility to ensure order and safety in the universe, and to stop any evildoers that may threaten them. He has held this responsibility close to him and has sworn to never forget nor abandon it.

Many of the senior Green Lanterns had taught him various important lessons, including Kilowog the drill instructor and Guy Gardner. They had taught him how to effectively utilize his ring and the importance of his duties.

But among all of them, it was Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, whom Shyukumi admired and looked up to the most. The human known to have some of the strongest willpower within the entire universe and has managed various impossible feats to save it. Even despite his sometimes rash and abrasive nature he was also quite a renowned and respectable figure among the new recruits.

And so, Shyukumi has decided that he wants to be like Hal Jordan too. He shall do everything in his power to hone his willpower so that one day, he too would become like him.

“.….and that about covers it. You get it now?” said Guy, after he finished explaining about the Corps rules and duties to Shyukumi.

“Yes! Oh, I’ll be taking my leave now, Lantern Gardner!” said Shyukumi as he took his leave.

“Okay! Run along now!”

At that moment after Shyukumi left, John saw the conversation and approached Guy.

“What were you talking about with the newcomer?”

“Oh, just regular Corps rules and regulations.”

“Have you told him the ‘number one rule’ yet?”

“What rule…..oh, that one! Of course I have!”

“Ah, good. You should never forget to tell them about it. Especially after the incidents with Simon and the two new recruits we had the other day….”

“I know the deal alright Johnny! …though in all honesty, is this really that necessary? I mean….there’s no way _they_ could be honestly doing _that_ every time they came face-to-face…”

“As much as I’d like to believe it, you know how _he_ is.”

“Sigh. That much is sadly true.”

As Shyukumi was walking along the halls, he was recalling the things Guy had said to him. The no-killing rule, using your ring only against evil-doers, and other standard rules.

One particular rule stood out to him, though. That rule being: do not follow if Hal Jordan and the Sinestro Corps leader Thaal Sinestro ended up fighting in a secluded place away from everyone else.

He had already been taught about who Sinestro was, the former respected Green Lantern who fell from grace after he misused his ring to bring about a dictatorship in his home planet of Korugar, and ended up being expelled from the Corps before he formed his own Corps who drew power from fear as opposed to willpower. He had also learned about his past with Hal Jordan, as he was once the Eart Green Lantern’s mentor and good friend before Jordan reported his crimes to the Guardians. It was for this reason that their antagonism ran deeper and much more personal than other Lanterns, causing them to often bring their conflict away from others when the two Corps came to battle.

He didn’t understand why the Lanterns are forbidden to follow when that happened. He had asked Gardner about it but the man’s answer was ‘bad stuff will happen’, which was a reasoning Shyukumi didn’t fully buy. He felt as if there was another reason for this, but why didn’t he just tell him?

 _Well_ , Shyukumi thought, _in that case I’ll find out myself_. He might be a Green Lantern bound to his duties, but that doesn’t mean he will follow rules and authority blindly. As Hal Jordan has taught him, loyalty to the Green Lantern code doesn’t mean loyalty to the authority who, as demonstrated many times in the past, had often abused their power to go against the Green Lantern principle.

Nevertheless, with his ring in hand, Shyukumi had sworn to never let anything deter his will from doing what’s right. That he shall never stop training his willpower, to become an even better Lantern than before.

So that he could always go one step closer to his hero.

* * *

Sinestro Corps had launched an attack on Oa.

It had only been around two weeks since Shyukumi’s inductment and he was already thrown onto a major battle involving the entirety of the Corps against one of its most dangerous enemies.

Nevertheless, he was anything but daunted. Whatever threat was thrown on the Corps, he shall face it without fear, as a Green Lantern should.

Shyukumi was bleeding on his left arm from an attack by one of the Sinestro corpsmen. He saw many other Lanters battling against Sinestro’s men, some of them prevailing, some not. He looked up to see Hal Jordan fighting one-on-one against the leader of the opposing corps himself, Thaal Sinestro.

Due to the level of their abilities they caused huge bursts of energy to come out whenever they clashed. Both of them already looked quite damaged and bloodied from the attacks they had inflicted on each other. Shyukumi saw them attacking each other with constructs for a few times before Hal Jordan suddenly charged right at Sinestro, bringing them far away from the rest of the battle.

“Hey! Wait-”

While Shyukumi was preparing to go after them, Guy suddenly called out to him. “Kid! Fall back!”

“But, he-”

“Let him be! We have to-”

“NO!”

And with that, Shyukumi took off at full speed, ignoring Guy yelling ‘WAIT!’.

Using his ring, Shyukumi tried to follow the energy trail Hal and Sinestro left behind. Orders or not, there was no way he could just let Hal Jordan on his own against the enemy leader while being wounded, dammit!

Shyukumi continued flying, hoping that the two hadn’t gone way too far. He was sure he had already flown through three solar systems and two sectors before his ring beeped and directed him towards a desolate-looking planet.

“This must be it,” he muttered. He entered straight through the planet’s atmosphere, his ring’s beep becoming continually faster as he got near Hal.

But when he did finally found the two, what he saw was something that he had _never_ expected to see, not in his lifetime, in a billion light years, not in an _eternity_.

“Lantern Jordan! Are you- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

Not only were Hal and Sinestro, infact, _not_ fighting each other, but rather enthusiastically having sex on the planet’s surface. Fully naked and all. Apparently they were just as surprised too.

“Aaaahhh!!! W-wait, what?!” Hal yelped.

Sinestro glared at Shyukumi and narrowed his eyes. “Who. Is that?”

“That’s….a new recruit.”

“A new recruit…..like the two ones before? Jordan, I thought I told you to make sure this never happens again.”

“Well, I already told Guy and John to tell new recruits not to follow whenever we go to a secluded place!”

“And perhaps you should have told them to actually obey it!”

“Hey come on, cut me some slack here! Ehm….”

Shyukumi was still covering his eyes, turning away from Hal and Sinestro until Hal suddenly tapped him on the shoulder and caused him to turn around.

“What are you doing here?!” said Hal, who was barely covering himself with a construct towel.

“I was- I was- I followed you because-” Shyukumi said, stuttering after what he just saw. Hal rubbed his face in frustration.

“Didn’t Guy or John already tell you _not_ to do that?!”

“They, they did! But, but, I didn’t know- I didn’t know that-”

Before Shyukumi could finish his sentence, however, Hal interrupted, putting his hands on his shoulders, “Okay you know what, it doesn’t matter now. You should just get back to Oa now, got it? I mean, don’t you have a war to fight now?”

“But- but- why are you- why are you, and him-”

“I said, that doesn’t matter now. It’s okay, I’m fine on my own.”

“I- I-”

Hal tightened his hold on Shyukumi’s shoulders, catching him off-guard.

“Go back _now_. Trust me. Before _he_ does something to you.” Hal is now practically glaring at Shyukumi, who took a glance to the back to see Sinestro glaring even harder at him than Hal.

Even without specifying, Shyukumi already understood the harsh implications if he were not to listen to Hal’s orders, nay, _advice_. So with a silent nod he took his leave away from the planet and setting his sights back on Oa.

Before he took off he still heard Hal and Sinestro groan as they continued their carnal activities together.

* * *

When Shyukumi got back to Oa he received a harsh reprimanding from both Kilowog and Guy Gardner, which he quietly accepted since whatever punishment he got for disobeying orders were all nothing compared to what he actually saw anyway.

“And, well? What happened after you followed?” asked Guy.

“I……”

Shyukumi couldn’t find it in him to speak. And in all honesty, even if he could he thought there was still no way he could actually say out loud what happened. And yet, after a long moment of silence Guy Gardner looked like he slowly came into a realization himself.

“Ah. Well, I see if that’s the case.”

“What?”

Guy proceeded to tap Shyukumi’s shoulder.

“Anyway….just don’t do it again, you understand?”

“.…yes. I understand.”

“Good. Off you go now.”

Shyukumi timidly took his leave. As he was walking across the halls he thought of many things he could do. Like studying the Corps history, sparring, or maybe just getting some rest.

 _Anything_ to get his mind off of what he saw.

Shyukumi could not shake this feeling like he had uncovered some dark secret of the Corps. Like, fuck, he had heard rumours about Green Lanterns being involved in affairs before, but _this_ is something else entirely.

Then again, what the hell was he supposed to do? Report this to the Guardians? Is there even a code forbidding Lanterns from getting involved with their enemies? Was what Hal Jordan doing at that time, technically, legal? But fuck, even he knew that just because it’s _legal_ doesn’t mean it’s _right_!

And….did anyone else even know this? And if they did, did all of them too, decide to just stay silent about it? But for what reason?

Then he remembered the rule Guy Gardner had told him. He too, also remembered the almost _knowing_ look he had when Shyukumi was unable to answer him about what he had seen, almost as if he already knew what had happened simply from Shyukumi’s reaction.

At that point, Shyukumi wondered if other Lanterns, like John Stewart, knew as well. Then again, maybe that’s why he was told that rule at the first place.

Shyukumi took a deep breath as he was heading towards his quarters. In all honesty, despite this he still held an immense respect towards Hal Jordan. He still wished to one day be a great Lantern just like him, but he did not know if he could ever look at the man and _not_ have that horrifying image pop up in his head again.

Then again, the more he thought about it the more _curious_ he got about the matter. How long had this been going on? How were the two somehow sleeping together even as enemies? Did anyone did anything about it? And if so, did they _fail_?

The questions rumbled inside Shyukumi’s mind, but he shooed them away when he got inside his room. He already got too much going on today and he didn’t plan on making it worse.

And again, as he had learned that very same day…..perhaps some things are better left unquestioned.

* * *

based on [a Tumblr post](https://blanddcheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/123239291356) by blanddcheadcanons

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i completed this in just one day whereas my serious fics can take up to weeks for me to finish
> 
> haha
> 
> kill me now


End file.
